Search and rescue
by rockandlol
Summary: Attention spoiler de 4x24, voici ma suite... Cette fic prend place juste après le TO BE CONTINUED du final. Comment Deeks et Sam vont s'en sortir fasse aux tortures de Siderov. Comment G, Michelle et Kensi vont les retrouver et surtout dans quel état ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire la suite de l'épisode final ! Enfin ma suite à moi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je viens de finir le 1****er**** chapitre et je bosse déjà sur le deuxième, donc comme cette fic n'est pas fini, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais j'essaierai de faire vite !**

* * *

Le gout du sang. Plein de sang. Les hommes de Siderov venaient de lui faire un trou dans la langue. Deeks sentit qu'on lui retirait les pinces qui lui maintenaient la bouche ouverte. Il cracha du sang au pied de Siderov. Ce qui l'énerva un peu plus, il frappa Deeks au visage, déjà bien marqué.

-Est-elle un agent ?

Mais Marty gardait le silence. Siderov misait sur le fait que David lui dise la vérité en voyant son équipier torturé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Quinn était sa femme. Siderov leva la main et ses hommes s'acharnèrent sur Deeks.

Sam voyait tout ce qui se passait. C'était fait exprès. Deeks devait tenir, pour Michelle, mais c'était un flic, rien ne le préparait à ça. Et pourtant il tenait bon. Sam avait la vue un peu boucher par les hommes de Siderov, puis il les vit s'éloigner. Deeks venait de perdre connaissance. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre pourquoi, quand il vit Siderov le regarder avec un grand sourire, lui montrant un couteau ensanglanté. Maintenant c'était à son tour.

- Toujours aucune n'envie de me parler. Je crois que votre ami en a besoin.

Et une idée lui vint. Elle pourrait les sauver, tous les trois.

-Ce n'est pas un agent.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça.

-Attendez, interrompit Sam qui voyait Siderov s'avancer pour mettre le courant.

-Je suis un agent et je me suis servi d'elle, elle ne sait même pas qui je suis.

-Evidemment !

-C'est la vérité.

-On verra si votre ami me donne la même version.

-Il n'en sait rien, cria Sam pour retenir Siderov. Ce n'est qu'un simple flic qui bosse avec moi pour cette affaire. Il était avec l'équipe qui a arrêté vos gardes du corps. On avait besoin de l'aide de la police sur ce coup.

-Alors pourquoi était-il là à vous surveiller ?

-Parce qu'à partir du moment où la police a commencé à travailler avec nous, il voulait qu'un flic soit là.

Ça tenait debout, mais est-ce que Siderov le croyait ? Et le pire, il fallait que Deeks ne compromettent pas ce mensonge. Plus longtemps il resterait inconscient, plus longtemps le mensonge pourra tenir et plus les chances seront grandes pour que Michelle soit en sécurité. Et bien sûr que les secours arrivent. Sam savait très bien que son équipe n'abandonnera pas. Malheureusement pour lui Deeks commençait à bouger, signe qu'il reprenait connaissance.

Pendant ce temps dans l'immeuble en construction, Kensi venait de localiser Michelle. Elle était suspendue à une bâche en plastique. Kensi savait qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter car la bâche en plastique ne supportera pas longtemps le poids de Michelle. Kensi attrapa la bâche et commença à tirer doucement. Petit à petit elle remontait Michelle. Quand elle entendit la bâche se déchirer. Kensi accéléra son mouvement et juste avant que la bâche ne lâche, elle attrapa la main de Michelle, toujours les pieds dans le vide.

-Je te tiens, dit Kensi les dents serrées.

Après un dernier effort, elle ramena enfin Michelle sur le sol.

-Merci Kensi. Des nouvelles de Sam ?

- Non.

-Si elles ont été envoyées pour me tuer Sam est en danger.

-Et Deeks aussi, réalisa Kensi. Eric ?

-Euh…

-Eric !

Nell prit la parole et commença son explication :

-Janvier écrit sur ses paupières que David était un agent. Sideorv lui a demandé de prendre une mallette pleine d'or et il a attaché les menottes au poignet de Sam et il l'a poussé dans la piscine.

La petite analyste parlait très vite, et elle continua à la même vitesse :

-Deeks est arrivé sauf que les hommes de Siderov étaient plus nombreux et il a donné son arme pour avoir la clé. Deeks a plongé et on n'a plus rien. Sa caméra a cessé de fonctionner dans l'eau.

-Des pistes ?

-Aucune, fini G.

-Je connais Siderov, intervint Michelle. Il va tout faire pour les faire parler et pour savoir s'il peut vendre ses bombes tranquillement.

-Il va les torturer ? demanda Kensi sans vraiment connaitre la réponse.

-Je connais quasiment toute ses planques, on peut les trouver.

Michelle montait déjà sur la moto derrière Kensi. Pendant le trajet elle donnait déjà la localisation de tous les endroits qu'elle se rappelait.

-Espérons qu'ils soient dans l'un de ses endroits.

Hetty organisait déjà toute l'opération. Michelle avait donnée huit endroits, tous plus ou moins loin de Los Angeles. Elle avait réuni tous les agents du NCIS disponible. Chaque équipe était composée de dix personnes. Kensi et Michelle rejoignirent l'équipe de Callen.

-On va les trouver, les rassura G.

Les équipes étaient maintenant toutes en directions de l'endroit indiqué par Michelle. L'assaut fut donné en même temps partout. Hetty, Granger, Eric et Nell suivaient tout depuis l'OPS. G entra le premier armé d'un fusil P90. Des hommes étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Le bâtiment avait vite été encerclé. Les hommes surpris n'opposèrent aucune résistance.

-Où est Siderov ? demanda G.

Ne voyant aucun signe de compréhension G redemanda en Russe et là la réponse fut claire, personne ne savait.

Dans les autres localisations, les équipes ne tombèrent pas toute sur des hommes de Siderov. Certains endroits étaient vide et ce depuis longtemps. Les hommes prient répondirent tous la même chose, ils attendaient patiemment les ordres de Siderov. G voyait que Kensi et Michelle s'inquiétaient de plus en plus, il perdait du temps et c'était mauvais pour leurs amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite comme promis de mon 10ème fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci pour vos adorable reviews. Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, enfin bref … Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 3, je bosse encore dessus, mais au plus tard à la fin de la semaine avec mon autre fic en cours ! **

* * *

Deeks fut soudainement réveillé par la douleur dans sa cuisse gauche. Le sang coulait encore. Il essaya tant bien que mal de maîtrisé son souffle. Siderov ne devait pas le voir paniquer. Deeks soufflait lentement et ferma les yeux. Après tout c'était presque comme son enfance. Son père le frappant, certes, il n'avait jamais utilisé de couteau. Alors Deeks se concentra, il fallait qu'il tienne, il savait que plus longtemps il tenait, plus ses amis auraient de temps pour venir les chercher. Et Siderov ne les garderait surement pas longtemps en vie s'il disait la vérité. Voyant de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, Deeks sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. « Calme-toi » se dit-il.

-Enfin réveillé, s'exclama Siderov ravi. Votre ami m'a appris certaine chose.

-NICOLE, hurla Sam.

Il fut vite électrocuté. Deeks réfléchit à toute allure, pourquoi avait-il dit ça. Nicole… Puis soudain il comprit, sans le montrer sur son visage Deeks fixa Siderov.

-Qui est cette Nicole ?

-Ma petite amie.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

-Sais pas, pour que je tienne le coup.

-Comment la connait-elle ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

-Je parle beaucoup.

Siderov sourit.

-Quel était votre mission ?

Deeks le regarda, surpris de ce ton si tranquille :

-Vous arrêter.

-C'est raté !

-J'ai encore de l'espoir, avoua Deeks.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous trouve !

-Qui est Michelle ?

-Comprends pas.

L'homme de main de Siderov frappa la cuisse de Deeks. Le jeune homme serra les dents, luttant contre la douleur en silence. Quand il les rouvrit des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Michelle est-elle un agent ?

-Non, répondit Deeks lasse.

-Alors pourquoi travaillait-elle avec vous ?

-Ma mission était de vous chopé. Il travaillait déjà dessus sous couverture avec elle.

Siderov attendait visiblement plus.

-Je croyais que vous parliez beaucoup.

-Pas envie de vous parlez.

-Je vais vous en donner l'envie.

Siderov attrapa une batte de baseball et se mit en position. Rapidement il l'abattit contre les côtes du jeune flic, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

-C'est ce qui se passera à chaque fois que je ne serais pas satisfait de votre réponse.

La chaise fixée au sol n'avait pas aidée. Le choc aurait pu être propagé dans la chaise en la faisant tomber, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Deeks avait tout prit. Il luttait pour respirer. Mais l'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons.

-Je crois que tu as compris.

Deeks toussait, mais l'air ne venait toujours pas. Siderov le laissa donc pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et être prêt pour la suite.

Au hangar à bateau G, Michelle et Kensi interrogeaient les trois hommes qu'ils avaient trouvés. Mais les méthodes conventionnelles approuvées par le NCIS, ne fonctionnaient pas. L'heure tournait et il fallait absolument les trouver. G poussa brutalement la table en métal pour pouvoir avoir accès à la trappe donnant sous l'eau.

-Croyez-moi, vous allez parler. Votre boss, doit faire pire à nos amis, alors je ne vais pas me gêner.

-Je vais vous foutre un a un dans l'eau et vous noyer.

L'un des hommes paniqua visiblement. G sourit à la réaction de l'homme. La marée était haute et l'eau arrivait quasiment à l'intérieur du hangar à bateau.

-Commençons par toi.

Callen le détacha et lui plongea brusquement la tête sous l'eau, l'homme n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa respiration. Les autres regardaient la scène. Le téléphone de Kensi sonna.

-Mademoiselle Blye, Owen est en route, bloquez lui l'accès à cette pièce.

Kensi en informa ses amis et ils firent en sorte de bloquer la porte. Les filles mirent la table du fond contre la porte et elle s'assirent dessus. Elles étaient prêtes à recevoir Granger.

Le Russe que maltraitait G paniqua rapidement et G le maintint au-dessus de l'eau :

-Si tu ne parles pas je te balance dans l'eau attaché à ta chaise.

Il avait visiblement peur de l'eau, ce qui donnait plus de chance G de le faire parler. Ses amis lui dire de ne pas parler alors Kensi et Michelle les assommèrent. Maintenant seul avec G, menacé de mourir noyé, l'homme allait surement parler :

-Vous avez pas le droit ! dit-il en Russe.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver mes amis. Même si pour ça je dois te tuer.

Le regard de G faisait peur, même Kensi et Michelle ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Il était déterminé pour retrouver Sam et Deeks. Et surtout en vie. G pencha un peu plus la chaise :

-Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps, sourit-il.

-Je vais parler !

G le remonta :

-Je t'écoute, et tu as intérêt à me dire où ils sont, sinon je te le fais payer en rentrant.

-Je sais où ils sont, dit-il dans un anglais pas tout à fait correcte.

-Et bien vas-y.

Le Russe donna les coordonnées du lieu où il pensait que Siderov avait emmené Deeks et Sam. Maintenant il fallait prier pour que l'information soit bonne.


	3. Chapter 3

**3****ème**** long chapitre, sur 4 ! Et oui je me suis stoppée à 4 même si j'avais encore des idées mais je ne sais pas si ça peut être bien, enfin je réfléchi encore sur le sujet ! **

**Comme d'hab, merci pour vos reviews que j'adore ! (Et franchement n'hésitez pas !) Enfin bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deeks reprenait à peine son souffle quand Siderov revint vers lui.

-Plus de temps, souffla-t-il.

-Quinn est-elle un agent ?

-Non.

-Savait-elle que tu étais flic ?

-Non.

-Savait-elle que David, ou peu importe son nom était agent ?

-Non.

-Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui sont infiltrées ?

Deeks réfléchit, s'il disait oui, Siderov ferait tout pour savoir qui ils étaient, mais s'il disait non, c'était fini. -Oui.

-Leurs noms.

-Non.

Et le coup vint dans ses côtes ce qui lui coupa de nouveau le souffle.

-Je vous tuerais, rugit-il de haine.

Et Siderov partit voir Sam.

-Alors vous vous êtes servi de Quinn ?

-Oui. Je fais ça tout le temps.

-Mais tu tiens à elle ?

-C'est le jeu.

-Quinn ne se ferai jamais avoir comme ça.

-Faut croire que je suis bon !

Pour cette réponse Sam se fit électrocuter. Il serra les dents, son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à encaisser les chocs.

-Je ne me lasserais pas de voir ça ! Bon passons, disons que Quinn n'est pas un agent. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes infiltrées ?

Sam garda le silence, il savait que les bombes ne seraient jamais vendues s'il y avait un risque que d'autres agents soient infiltrés. Et puis mieux valait mentir et faire en sorte qu'il les tortures pour gagner du temps afin que les secours arrivent.

-Oui.

-Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Siderov perdit patience.

-Mirail amène le flic.

L'homme de main alla détacher Deeks qui luttait encore pour respirer et le lâcha au pied de Sam. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Siderov s'acharnait visiblement plus sur Deeks qu'il pensait plus faible.

-Alors combien ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Siderov donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Deeks.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous dis que je ne sais pas ! On ne me dit pas tout pour protéger les autres en cas de situation comme celle-là !

-Alors vous ne me servez plus à rien !

Un nouveau choc électrique parcouru le corps de Sam qui se tétanisa encore davantage.

-Vous croyez ? Nous avons de la valeur, articula-t-il tant bien que mal.

-Oui, je pourrais vous vendre ! Quel pays me donnerait le plus pour un agent américain ? Le flic ne vaut rien. Amuse-toi Mirail.

Il le frappa, de toutes ses forces. Deeks n'arrivait plus à respirer, il regarda Sam d'un air implorant.

-Tiens le coup Deeks ! Pour elle !

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Deeks.

Deeks se replia le plus possible pour se protéger des coups, c'était comme quand il était gosse. « Kensi allait venir le chercher. Elle allait venir », se répétait-il. Il lui avait promis de ne pas mourir. « Brandel a fait pire » se souvint-il. « Je peux tenir. »

Les voitures se dirigeaient rapidement en direction de Siderov. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Une trentaine d'homme étaient de la partit, mieux valait être prudent avec un homme comme lui. Arrivée sur place en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le bâtiment isolé de tout dans un désert de la Californie, fut encerclé.

-Je le veux vivant, annonça G. On y va !

Et l'assaut fut donné. A leur plus grande surprise ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup de résistance. Rapidement ils progressèrent et G repéra Siderov s'enfuir.

-Je l'ai.

Il partit à sa poursuite, suivit de quatre hommes.

-Trouvez Sam et Deeks, dit-il à Kensi et Michelle.

Quelques minutes avant l'assaut au même endroit.

-Ils arrivent, annonça en Russe un homme à Siderov.

Sam ne comprit pas, il était top concentré sur Deeks. Il ne voyait plus ses yeux suppliant, il ne savait même pas s'il était toujours conscient ou même s'il respirait encore.

-Laisse-le.

Mirail arrêta ses coups. Sam comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, et si ? Oui !

-Deeks, ils arrivent !

Mais le flic ne réagit pas. Siderov et ses hommes partirent précipitamment.

-Allez Deeks, tiens le coup !

Sam entendit des tirs et de nombreux bruits de pas :

-On est là ! cria-t-il.

-Sam !

Michelle entra dans la pièce soulagée. Elle s'occupa de le détacher et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Moi aussi.

Sam se leva difficilement, ses muscles étaient trop tétanisés pour répondre à ses ordres, Michelle l'aida et l'embrassa. Kensi s'était accroupi près de son partenaire et l'avait bougé délicatement pour faire en sorte de voir son visage :

-Allez, ouvre les yeux !

Mais il ne réagit pas.

-Il respire très mal, que s'est-il passé ?

-Siderov le prenait pour le plus faible et s'est acharné sur lui.

-Il est transportable ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Kensi et Sam le mirent précautionneusement sur le dos. A l'aide de son couteau Kensi ouvrit son T-shirt. Les bleus étaient déjà très prononcés.

-Il a reçu un gros coup avec une batte de baseball, je pense que ses côtes sont cassées.

Kensi n'osa même pas toucher. Mais de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir ce n'était que les côtes inférieurs qui étaient le plus gravement touchées, et donc ses organes vitaux ne devaient pas être touchés.

-Sa cuisse, dit Michelle.

Kensi fit un garrot avec le matériel qu'elle avait apporté.

-Il faut partir et vite, dit Sam. Je vais t'aider à le porter.

-Sam ! intervint Michelle qui voyait son mari soulever Deeks.

-Je lui dois bien ça.

Son regard envers sa femme était tellement expressif qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'empêcher.

-On les évacue, annonça Kensi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello voici la pseudo fin de ma fic (pour comprendre rdv à la fin de la fic !) **

**Comme d'hab' merci pour vos retours, ils sont toujours aussi adorables ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kensi avait passé le reste de la journée et la nuit au chevet de son ami. Il n'avait pas été opéré car aucunes de ses blessures n'étaient grave. On avait juste recousu sa cuisse. Ses côtes cassées avaient été bandées pour qu'elles bougent le moins possible. Comme Kensi l'espérait, les organes vitaux n'avaient rien. Bien sur son visage et son torse avaient pris une teinte entre le bleu et le violet. Le médecin avait plaisanté avec le trou dans la langue. C'était comme un piercing, le trou se refermera tout seul. A cause de ses côtes, Deeks était connecté à un respirateur car il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer en arrivant.

Sam avait eu le droit à un check-up complet. Son cœur avait eu un choc avec le nombre d'électrocution qu'il avait subi. Il devait reposer son cœur et avait reçu l'ordre de rester chez lui pendant au moins deux semaines. Et si les tests de son cœur étaient bons, il pourra reprendre le service actif. Mais lui avait pu rentrer chez lui avec sa femme et retrouver ses enfants. La pression retombait pour tout le monde. A tel point que Kensi piquait du nez sur sa chaise à côté du lit de Deeks. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourd et elle peinait à les maintenir ouverts. Son coude était posé sur le lit et son poing tenait sa tête. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Mais Kensi sursauta quand elle crut sentir bouger. Elle se redressa et observa Deeks. Non elle avait dû rêver. Et le jeune homme bougea de nouveau.

-Deeks ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Marty était agité, sa respiration était lourde. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait, il n'y avait aucun doute, il faisait un cauchemar. Rien d'étonnant avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Allez réveille-toi, demanda Kensi.

Malheureusement ce n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Il bougeait de plus en plus et risquait même de se faire mal. Elle le secoua doucement et continua de l'appeler. Enfin il se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant les yeux.

-Hey, c'est moi, c'est fini tu es à l'hôpital.

-Kenz ?

-Oui. Respire doucement.

-J'ai mal.

-Je sais. Ferme tes yeux, ça ira mieux demain.

-Sam ?

-Il est rentré chez lui avec Michelle. Tout le monde va bien.

Deeks esquissa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Kensi lui sourit en retour et se rendit compte qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Ça lui faisait surement du bien et à elle aussi par la même occasion. Kensi se réinstalla et posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit, il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme.

Le lendemain on la réveilla en venant voir Deeks. Les médicaments contre la douleur l'avait fait dormir tout le reste de la nuit. Le médecin s'approcha de Marty pour le réveillé mais sa réaction surpris tout le monde. Sans même avoir compris qui s'était, il le repoussa brusquement. Le médecin perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

-Deeks calme-toi ! c'est le médecin, il ne te fera pas de mal !

Il paniquait.

-Marty regarde-moi. Siderov est en prison, plus personne ne te fera du mal.

Réalisant où il était, il essaya de maîtriser son souffle, mais il se calmait :

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

-J'aurais dû pensé au cauchemar après ce que vous avez vécu, avoua le médecin. En tout cas ça ne remet pas en cause votre retour chez vous. Suivez bien les instructions et je vais vous prescrire quelque chose pour la nuit. Oh et ne restez pas seul.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidés que Deeks irait dormir chez Kensi. Il fallait maintenant qu'il lutte contre ses démons. Deeks était prêt à partir, mais son regard avait quelque chose d'absent.

-Deeks ?

-Hein ?

-Ça va ?

-Je sais pas. Je crois pas.

-Tu veux qu'on parle.

Il lui sourit.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais il va falloir que tu fasses un effort.

Deeks se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

-J'étais en train de réaliser que si j'avais tenu c'était grâce à mon père.

-Grâce à lui ? Tu te fou de moi ? Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Pourtant c'est vrai.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu as tenu parce que tu es quelqu'un de fort avec un sacré volonté.

Ne la croyant visiblement pas elle en rajouta :

-Depuis qu'on fait équipe tu m'as fait …. Au départ, je ne pensais pas que j'allais t'apprécier et encore moins te faire confiance. Mais tu as fait en sorte que ça arrive.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Peut-être que ça te rappel ton père, mais tu as tenu pour protéger Michelle. Parce que tu es un type bien.

Il ne réagissait pas. Kensi soupira d'impatience.

-Si je ne le pensais pas, crois-tu que je ferais ça ?

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça c'est compris ?

-Je crois que j'ai pas encore tout compris, tu peux recommencer ?

Elle se retint de le frapper, et ils rentrèrent chez Kensi. Même si elle savait que les cauchemars de Deeks ne serait pas fini. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jack. Mais il n'y avait rien de comparable. Deeks devait juste se battre contre ses souvenirs. La mission allait être longue, mais peu lui importait, elle allait rester avec lui et l'aider à combattre ses démons.

* * *

**C'est une fin, mais je voulais continuer sur Deeks qui allait pas très bien mentalement, ses cauchemars, un parallèle avec Jack et Kensi bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si ça allait vous plaire où vous souler. Enfin bon dite-moi (sachant que y a rien d'écrit et que je suis pas mal occuper avec mes études… enfin bref au pire si vous voulez une suite dans 2 semaines !)**


End file.
